Como en otra vida
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Lo inevitable había pasado, Sasaki Haise se había enamorado de la hermosa camarera del Caffe:Re. Spoilers del manga.


**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Vengo con un one-shot basado ligeramente en un comic de neimana en Tumblr. _**

**_¡Espero les guste!_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul/TG:Re le pertenecen a Ishida Sui._**

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

El primer reencuentro fue inesperado.

Quien en una vida pasada había sido Kaneki Ken entró al Caffe: Re como una paloma con un grupo a sus espaldas. Touka, siendo la atenta camarera de siempre, ignoró todo aquello y le trato como si de cualquier otro cliente se tratase.

La siguiente visita fue en _su_ cumpleaños, sin decir nada, Touka había dejado una taza del mejor café que podría ofrecer delante del joven que la miró sorprendido, la figura de un conejo adornaba la espuma en la superficie. _Sentimentalismo _pensó Touka mientras le decía con una sonrisa que era por parte de la casa.

Después de eso las visitas fueron más frecuentes. No era raro encontrarlo sentado en la mesa junto a la ventana con un libro en mano, generalmente era alguno que escogía de la colección de Sen Takatsuki, la primera vez que había admirado el librero se había sorprendido al ver casi todos los libros de su autor favorito, pero se alegró cuando la camarera le había dicho que podría tomar el que quisiera cuando fuera.

Touka había intentado ser parcial con el investigador, de verdad lo había hecho, pero después de 2 semanas de visita el chico de cabello dicromático ya la llamaba "Kirishima-san". La sensación que eso le provocaba era de lo más extraña; una mezcla de dejà vu con esperanza hacía que su estómago se retorciera de una manera cálida y fría a la misma vez. Esto no le agradaba nada a la ghoul, sin saber muy bien el por qué su cerebro le decía que se estaba aprovechando del joven, de las sonrisas sinceras que le dedicaba, de la manera tan amable con la que la trataba, de su ignorancia, sin embargo, la parte egoísta de Touka no podía evitar disfrutarlo, no podía evitar sentir que en esa realidad tan distorsionada Kaneki había regresado a ella.

Entre tazas de café y pláticas triviales las formalidades fueron desapareciendo, el Sr. Investigador se había convertido en Sasaki, y el Kirishima-san había dado lugar a un Touka-chan que había hecho que el corazón de la joven diera un vuelco en su pecho al escucharlo por primera vez.

Hablaban de todo y de nada.

Touka explicaba cómo junto a Yomo habían abierto ese café esperando el regreso de alguien muy querido para ellos, Sasaki comentaba abiertamente que no podía recordar los primeros 20 años de su vida, pero que estaba seguro que jamás había conocido a alguien tan hermosa como ella, un sonrojo notorio se posó en el rostro de la mencionada al escuchar la honestidad en sus palabras.

Después de una plática bastante extensa el investigador se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa al darse cuenta de que ya era noche, Touka había dudado pues, estaba a punto de llevar a una paloma de primer rango directamente al hogar de un ghoul buscado, pero al ver la genuina preocupación en esos ojos negros no pudo negarse. Posteriormente siempre que terminaba su último turno el joven la esperaba afuera del café con una flor diferente cada día, listo para encaminarla a su vivienda.

Todo pasaba de manera tan natural, del mismo modo en que el cabello del muchacho se volvía más blanco que negro, la relación que compartían evolucionó. Touka era completamente consiente de la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro pero simplemente lo ignoraba pues ese deje de culpa no la dejaba en paz.

Sin embargo el destino era algo cruel, y un día al llegar a su apartamento su acompañante mencionó las palabras que tanto temía la chica.

-Touka-chan, me gustaría que saliéramos juntos- las palabras eran pronunciadas tan casualmente como si ya estuvieran escritas- no es que no me agrade el café pero, un cambio de escenario sería bueno-

La muchacha no sabía si reír o llorar, un ghoul y un investigador de la CCG teniendo una cita, estaba a punto de negarse cuando cometió el error de ver los ojos negros del joven, su parte egoísta ganó y queriendo ver más de ese cariño en irises oscuros aceptó.

Fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Había salido a caminar por el parque, habían comprado helado y aunque su sabor seguía causándole nauseas era un poco dulce. Por primera vez en muchos años Touka se sentía normal, se sentía hermosa, no era una monstruo que se alimentaba de personas para sobrevivir, no era un ghoul que aparentaba ser camarera para evitar ser acecinada, era Touka, solo Touka.

El hechizó comenzaba a desvanecerse para el momento en que se encontraban en la entrada de su apartamento, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. El muchacho se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba de lo bien que la había pasado, la tomó en sus brazos y le dedico una mirada intensa que provocó que Touka reaccionará por completo, esos ojos llenos de cariño ya no le provocaban un sentimiento de calidez, sino, una culpa gigantesca, algo dentro de ella se rompió cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo no era mejor que lo que hacían las palomas.

Antes de el joven pudiera acercase más, dos manos se posaron en su pecho deteniéndolo. El investigador sintió como confusión se convertía en miedo al ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó deteniéndose por completo -¿Vamos muy rápido? Lo siento, debí darme cuenta, yo—

Touka dejó escapar una risa amarga, ¿cómo era posible que una persona así existiera en un mundo como ese? Él se merecía toda la felicidad de mundo y si esa nueva vida se la brindaba ella no era nadie para arruinarlo.

-No hiciste nada, es solo que esto no es correcto- respondió por fin separándose totalmente del joven- Me estoy aprovechando y eres demasiado bueno como para seguir haciéndolo- terminó casi en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

El muchacho dio un paso al frente de manera determinada.

-No te estás aprovechando, todo lo que he dicho y hecho ha sido porque así lo quise- la muchacha seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-Escucha Touka,- el muchacho levantó la cara de la joven suavemente- en verdad me gustas, no se porqué pero, desde el momento en que te vi lo sentí, lo supe, algo me decía que tenía que conocerte. Siento- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- como si estuviéramos destinados desde otra vida, es difícil de explicar- terminó.

Touka simplemente se apartó y desvió su mirada de nuevo al ver el dolor en los ojos del investigador.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó de nuevo dándole la espalda abriendo la puerta y entrando a su apartamento.

-Adiós, Kaneki- murmuró cuando escuchó del otro lado de la puerta pasos marchándose.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
